princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide/Getting Started
'Navigating through the Main Screen' 'Upper Left Side' * Player Level : Your level. Your lovely girl's level can't exceed your player level. * Stamina : These are used to do quests. You can refill them daily up to 30 times with Jewel, each refill recovers 100 Stamina and the cost increases every # of uses. Stamina increases by 1 per 6 minute and the upper limit increase by player level. * Mana : Obtained through quest. You can buy mana up to 70 times daily by using Jewel and by buying Mana you have the chance to obtain Skip Ticket and Goddess Stone * Jewel : Your premium currency. Can be used to Gacha, refill stamina, buy mana, shop, etc. * Ongoing Campaign : This shows any kind of boost that are currently available. ( ex: mana drop increase, drop rate increase, etc. ) 'Upper Right Side' * Swap Display : This menu shows up when you're viewing a character of 3 Star rarity or higher. It changes the display from your character card image to your character A.I (?) and vice versa. * Change Display Character : You can choose up to 5 character you want to displayed on your main menu.You can scroll through the characters you set by pressing the arrows on the middle left and right of your screen. * Change View : Removes all menu and show your current displayed character vertically. Touch screen again to go back to normal. * Hide Menu : Hides all menu icons so you can admire your beautiful girl. *Event : Takes you to event page. 'Under dialog box' * Shop : : From left to right :: Normal, Dungeon, Arena, Princess Arena, Goddess Stone, Clan, Limited. :: Normal. Here you can spend mana to buy weapon gems and EXP potions. :: Dungeon. Unlocks after clearing Main Quest 2-12 (Normal). Here you can spend dungeon coins to buy Memory Piece and items. :: Arena. Unlocks after clearing Main Quest 4-6 (Normal). Here you can spend battle arena coins to buy Memory Piece and items. :: Princess Arena. Unlock after clearing Main Quest 8-15 (Normal). Here you can spend princess arena coins to buy Memory Piece and items. :: Goddess Stone. Here you can trade Goddess Stone for Memory Piece of the girls you already owned. Amount of Goddess Stone needed increase every 20 piece bought by 1 and caps at 5. You can obtain Goddess Stone from obtaining duplicate character from Gacha, and from event prize. :: Clan. Unlock after clearing Main Quest 3-1 (Normal). Here you can spend clan coins to buy Memory Piece and items. :: Limited. Unlock after clearing Main Quest 4-13 (Normal). Here you can spend mana to buy Equipments and EXP Potions. How to open this shop? Do quest normally and when you cleared it there's a chance a notification will show up telling you that this Shop is opened and shows you the remaining time left (Max 10 Min). Note that if you repeatedly clear quest without exiting the quest result screen (the screen that shows you icons of items you've got) multiple Limited Shop can be opened and the new one will override the old one (example: last time you check it's still 0/10 and when you check again it's already 4/10, so you lose 3 worth of shop items). Daily limit of Limited Shop is 5. * Clan : Opens the clan menu. :: In Clan Member List, you can press a button beside your clan member icon to receive 10 energy daily. :: You can request for equipment you need by the clan chat. To do this, you go to character screen, select the equipment you want to request, press the white button (Where to Find) by the equipment box and press the middle blue button (assuming the right blue button is greyed out because you don't have it). * News : Opens the news window full of magical words. You, Harry Potter? Go read 'em. * Mission : Opens the mission menu. :: The mission consists of Daily Mission and Main Mission. For Daily Mission, you can just press the white button to send you to where you need to do something which, you could probably guess what to do. And the energy giveaway can be claimed after 12 AM and 6 PM till 04:59 AM in GMT+9. * Present : Opens the present menu filled with items given by your lovely admins, or as empty as your heart. 'Bottom Line' * My Home : Magical button that takes you back to your main screen where you can see your lovely girl. * Character : : Top menu, from left to right :: Show all unit, Show Front units only, Show Middle units only, Show Back units only, Sort by ###, Ascending/Descending. : 'The box under your chibi form character ' :: click to equip any available equipment or to rank up if condition is fulfilled (have all 6 gears). 'The box with your character icon' :: from top to bottom :: Relationship Level, Character Level, Battle Power. ::: Relationship Level can be raised by using her in battle, or by giving her Gift from the Guildhouse. Present can be obtained by using Skip Ticket on Main Quest. :: The white box shows your Character rank (gained from completing the 6 gear). :: And the Blue Box is the magical "I Leave It Up to You" which will automatically levels up your character, max your skill, equip every equipment available to your girl and rank up if condition is fulfilled. When you press it, a window will be opened where you can see what will be spent (Mana,Gears,Potion) before confirming to do the action. 'The tab on the upper right side' From left to right :: Equiment Info, Level Increase, Skill Increase, Star Increase. ::: Equiment Info shows the status of the equipment needed for the slot you chose. :::: The White Button (Where to Find) is to show where you can get the equipment from. You can just choose the stage displayed and it will take you there. Some equipment are made from combining fragments, and some by crafting them through recipes. :::: The Blue Button is to Enhance your equipment by feeding them other equipment or Weapon Gems which can be obtained from shop and quests. Note that when ranking up your girl, the status from enhance doesn't carry over to your character, and for every enhanced equipment you had, you will get a partial refund in Weapon Gems. Equipment that can be Enhanced will have a small blank star icon by the equipment icon. ::: Level Increase, here you can feed your girl with potions to increase their level. Potion can be obtained from doing Main Quest and using Skip Ticket. ::: Skill Increase, here you raise you skill level by spending Mana. Some skill becomes Available after your girl reach certain rank. ::: Star Increase, here you use your obtained Memorial Piece to upgrade the Star of your girl. Memorial Piece can be obtained from Hard Main Quest, bought from Shop with Goddess Stone and from event prize. * Story : : From Top, From Left to Right :: Main Story, Character Story, Guild Story, Extra Story. Watching story gives you Jewels. :: Main Story. Unlocked by progressing through the Main Quest. :: Character Story. Unlocked by raising your girl's Relationship Rank. Note that Girl's under 3 Star can only unlock their story up to 4th episode. Watching it can increase your Girl's status. :: Guild Story. Unlocked by raising the Relationship Rank of the Girls that is a member of the corresponding Guild. For example, the 1st guild, that consists of the 3 Main Girls, you can just raise the Relationship Rank of 1 girl and an episode will unlock. So far, i unlocked up to 3rd episode of another guild just by raising 1 girl to Relationship Rank 6, further content awaits future update. :: Extra Story. Unlocked by doing quest other than the main quest. Also contains Event story. * Quest : : From top to bottom, left to right :: Main Quest, Exploration, Dungeon, Sacred Ruins Investigation, Clan Battle, Battle Arena and Princess Arena. :: Main Quest. Divides into Normal mode and Hard mode. By doing Quest you gain EXP, Mana, Affection and Items. You can use Skip Ticket to do a Quest you already 3-starred, EXP and Affection gained will be converted to EXP Potions and Gift. Hard mode is limited to 3 times a day for each stage. There are two types of items you got from doing quest :: 1. Normal Drop. 2. First Time Clear Only Drop. :: Exploration. Here you can get lots of EXP potions and Mana. Limited to 2 times each daily. Higher level stage unlocks after clearing the required stage of Main Quest. :: Dungeon. A tower where you have your girl fight continously until either you kill the last boss or you press the give up button. You can obtain Mana and Equipments from here. The gold chest gives you Dungeon Coin. Daily Limit is 1 but can be increased to 2 by buying monthly subscription. :: Sacred Ruins Investigation. Like Exploration. Except now the quest will also feature the Boss Monsters and instead of Mana/Exp Potions, You will get Equipments and Princess Heart Fragments instead. You can do this quest 5 Times per Level each day. You can also use 50 Crystals to Reset the Count Limit for each Level once per day. :: Clan Battle. You gain 1 CP for every 300 Stamina spent during the day. Maximum for 900 Stamina spent for 3 CP. You us 1 CP to Fight Boss together with your clan members to get items and compete against others clan in Ranking sorted by Score your Clan obtained for Clan Battle Ranking Rewards. :: Battle Arena. In short, PvP. Obtain Arena Coins here, the higher your rank the more you get per hour. You also gain 10 Battle Arena Coin for each Players who defeated by your Defense Team up to 50 Battle Arena Coin per Day. Achieving higher ranks for the first time rewards you with Jewels, You can also obtained Jewels and other rewards based on your current Rank in Arena. :: Princess Arena. Like Battle Arena, Except you use 3 Teams instead of 1. At Rank 1000 and above you unable see Opponent's 3rd Team. At Rank 500 and above you will also unable to see the 2nd team as well At Rank 50 and above you can't see all of your opponent's teams. * Guildhouse : Where your chibi girl roams. You can obtain items from the 4 default furnitures you get and you can upgrade them when you reached certain Player Levels. Note that upgrading it, resets the countdown timer. One of the icons lets you choose 5 Girl you want to let their chibi form roams the house. Decorations don't have any special effect other than make your room pretty, and let your girls play with it. * Gacha : Everyone's favourite, Heaven or Hell. :: Character gacha, 1 for 150 Jewel, 10 for 1500 Jewel one 2 star guaranteed. The Yellow button is 50 Jewel for 1 gacha daily however you need PAID JEWEL to use this. All the Jewel you gain from game is FREE JEWEL, to get PAID JEWEL you buy them with real money. Note that monthly subscription gives 500 PAID JEWEL '''once and 50 '''FREE JEWEL daily. :: Equipment Gacha, spin it for 10 free equipment. Resets twice a day at 5 AM and 12 AM GMT+9. * Menu : Jewel Shop :: You can buy Jewel from here. You can also buy Mana, refill Stamina, and expand your Item Box (For guildhouse decorations). : Inventory :: You can see items,Equipment and Memory Piece that you have here. : Album :: You can see Main/Guild/Character/Extra Story's CG and Animated Scene here, You can also see the info of Character that you are already have, Rewatch thier Bond Scene and one shot loading screen comic here. : Settings :: There is no picture, so i will explain each tab and it's options only, you can guess the effect by its name (because i'm unsure myself as i don't really play with these buttons). It consists of 4 tabs. :: System. from top to bottom. ::: Screen Direction. ~Automatic, ~Move to the Right, ~Move to the Left. ::: Voice Data Download. ~ON, ~OFF. ::: Movie Quality. ~High, ~Standard. :: Sound. ::: BGM, Effect, Voice. Small white button = Default. :: Battle. ::: Skill Cut-ins. ~Once a Day, ~ON, ~OFF. ::: FPS. ~High, ~Low. ::: Battle Speed. ~Keep settings, ~Don't keep settings. :: Others ::: Notification for Full Stamina. ::: Notification for Guildhouse Full Skip Ticket. ::: Notification for Guildhouse Full Stamina. ::: Notification for Guildhouse Full EXP Potion. ::: Notification for Guildhouse Full Mana. ::: Guildhouse "Harvest All" Button. ::: Don't Disturb mode from 00:00 ~ 6:59. : Profile :: Here you can change your nickname, write something about yourself, see your player ID and change your favorite character. : Support :: Here you can send the suggestion and complaint to Developers. : Help :: Here you can see the basic info about this game. : Data Transfer :: The most important part. Click it, click the blue button and then 2 option shows. ::: 1st option, Enter Transfer Code. To transfer account. You enter your Player ID and Password to transfer. BUT, first you must create it of course. Player ID can be found on the Profile page of the ID you want to transfer. ::: 2nd option, Create Transfer Code. Press Blue Button, Enter Password and then re-enter Password. Check the I agree bla,bla,bla. Password must consist of 1 Uppercase and 1 Lowercase Letter, 1 Numeral, and is 8~16 characters long. :: Transfering ID doesn't mean it will be erased on your old device, rather you are now able to play it on 2 device (wooooot). But of course stamina, jewel, etc remains same across the 2 account. NOTE when transferring from iOS to Android or vice versa, the Jewel you have from your old device can no longer be used. : Account Bind :: Bind your account to Game Center (iOS), Google Play (Android), Facebook. Still unsure how this works when transferring account. : Other 2, ^_^. And Back to Title Screen button, it's Title not Main Screen. And Yes, we're done!! : IF this wall of text helps you, please send me a cookie or sweets :). : IF a lovely person wants to tidy up this huge mess I've made, feel free to do so. : AND don't question the Alpaca.